


Vacation House

by LucifendAutriche



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Vacation, changmin and his love for annabelle, juyeon is dumb, mainly juric, might add tag later, slight jaehwall, slight sangcob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifendAutriche/pseuds/LucifendAutriche
Summary: The Boyz finally had the time to relax from their hectic schedule. While on vacation, love blooms for some of the members. But they need to hide it from the others. Will they be successful?
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello so here is another one that i tried to crack with my last single braincell... hope you give it guys a try and i'll be trying my best to improve with my writing.. also thank you for reading my other works, it really warms my heart with all of the support you are giving me <3 there might be typos and grammatical errors as i wasn't able to double check while writing this and its just ive been sleep deprived yet again... anyways, hope you also enjoy this one as much as i have enjoyed it ^^

1 new message

From: **TBZ.Juyeon~**

_Youngjae, are you still at the dorm? Can you look for my phone charger? I think I left it. We are waiting for you and Changmin here in the van._

Eric was busy getting dressed and arranging the things he would bring for their much awaited vacation. It has been 3 years since they were able to relax and have fun. Thankfully, their company allowed them to have their leave. Eric carefully placed his AirPods in his case and placed them inside his backpack. Meanwhile. Changmin is still busy squeezing his plushies to bring in the trip.

“Hyung, aren’t you old to bring them with you? AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BRING ANNABELLE WITH YOU?!” Eric, in shock that Changmin plans to bring the Annabelle doll that he received as a gift, with him.

“Isn’t she cute? I can’t sleep without here by my side.” Changmin pouts to the younger. All Eric could do was sigh and give up. Hopefully, he doesn’t want to be the one who will share a room with Changmin. He might have nightmares for the whole 2 weeks of their trip.

Eric noticed his phone lit up and finally saw Juyeon’s message. He immediately replied and hurried packing his things. Unlike the others, he always wants his things to be organized and neat. He packed a lot of his hats so he could choose each day on what he would wear. And for some unknown reason, he also began disassembling his XBOX 360 from the living room. He plans to bring it also.

1 new message

From: **energERIC**

_Hyung, we’re almost done. Tell the others to do rock-paper-scissors. Changmin hyung plans to bring his Annabelle doll for the trip. Where did you put your phone charger btw? Ask the others if they forgot anything, I’ll be checking everything for the last time before finally going out. :’)_

Upon reading Eric’s message, he immediately relayed the message to the others. Of course, Sunwoo and Jacob happen to be the first ones to protest and doesn’t want to partner up with Changmin.

“Oh hell no~ I don’t want to sleep near a possessed doll, no thank you Sir.” Kevin quickly grabbed Haknyeon and hugged him.

“I also don’t want to sleep with Changmin hyung. And Kevin hyung, stop clinging to Haknyeon.” Sunwoo said while glaring at the two of them. Of course, Haknyeon had to be oblivious of the atmosphere and just smiled at the two while they bicker.

“H-hey..” Jacob tugged at Sangyeon’s sweatshirt, hoping that the older would spare him from pairing up with Changmin. Somewhat, Sangyeon’s heart skipped a beat for a moment. He finds Jacob cute whenever he is afraid of something, or someone.

“You can pair up with me.” Sangyeon offered and he could see relief from Jacob’s face. He just couldn’t resist him. He just couldn’t let him have nightmares from this trip. This should be fun trip for all of them but it turns out, someone will be unlucky to have nightmares.

“Why are they taking so long to pack? Are they trying to bring their entire closet with them? It’s just two weeks guys.” Younghoon said.

“I only brought essentials for my skin care routine. That should be enough for me.” Chanhee said.

Looking at his phone waiting for Juyeon’s reply and seeing there is none, Eric decided that it’s time to temporarily bid their dorm goodbye. Full of excitement, he was the one who forgot something, not the others. Turns out he forgot to bring his XBOX 360 with him, helping Changmin with his suitcases. Yes, he has a suitcase for his plushies and another for the things he need like clothes, shoes, daily essentials and the like. By the time they arrived at the van, Sangyeon helped them with their luggage and handed them their drinks. “It’s gonna be a long ride, so we bought snacks and drinks for us to munch on while on the road.”

Eric looked for a vacant seat and the only one available was near Juyeon. Changmin immediately seated beside Hyunjoon, in which it was the seat that Eric wants so he could talk with Hyunjoon during the trip. Don’t get Eric wrong, he likes everyone of his hyungs, but everytime he is partnered with Juyeon, he’s just awkward. His usual chaotic self becomes like a docile, silent being and he doesn’t understand why. On the other hand, Juyeon also feels awkward towards Eric. He isn’t to him being silent with him. He’s wondering why is Eric different when he is with him than with the others. He loves seeing the maknae being hyper and just couldn’t stop himself from telling the others stories that are too out of this world. There was a time when Juyeon heard Eric talking with Kevin about the existence of aliens and how he was so into it. Also there was a time when Haknyeon tells Eric on where he could delicious Chinese food around South Korea and Eric lists them down and tells Haknyeon specific dishes that he wants to try but doesn’t know where.

Eric sat next to Juyeon, opened his bag and looked for his AirPods. Juyeon just looked at him, quite intrigued. He wants to strike a conversation with Eric but doesn’t know what to say. After sipping from his drink and thinking of topics he could discuss with Eric, the young boy has already wore his AirPods. ‘Guess I’ll just try next time.’ Juyeon thought to himself.

The trip took 4 hours for them to arrive at their destination. All cramped up from the long ride, they finally unpack their things from the van and headed to the vacation house that they rented. It was a private house with a swimming pool and some indoor activities for them to try on. All of them are in awe at the place. Until they all looked at Changmin. They thought about the Annabelle doll once again.

“Changmin, Eric told us you brought your ‘favorite’ doll with you.” Sangyeon said.

“Yeah. I brought Annabelle with Mr. Squeaky. Aren’t they the most adorable?” And Changmin gave them a big smile, but for the members, they were creeped out. They knew that telling Changmin to throw away the Annabelle doll would mean world destruction for the boy.

“Some of us have already selected who we want to be partnered with. Hyunjae hyung and I are gonna be a pair as well as Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung. That leaves, you, Younghoon hyung, Juyeon hyung, Kevin hyung, Chanhee hyung, Haknyeon hyung, Sunwoo and Eric to decided who among you are gonna pair up.” Hyunjoon explained to Changmin.

Without any word, aside from the already paired groups, the others raced to the rooms that they wanted to sleep in. Sangyeon grabbed Changmin’s arm and told him. “Hold on. Wait for them to settle. After, you can choose the room that you like. You can only choose the group of five or the group of three.” And just like that, Changmin watched the others while they scramble around, choosing rooms among themselves. After 5 minutes, Sangyeon told Changmin to choose a room.

“Hey guys! Didn’t expect to be rooming with all of you.” Changmin gave them one of his angelic smile and to Eric’s horror.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” And Eric’s scream could be heard in the whole house.

“YAAAA! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!” Haknyeon, from the other room, shouted back.

“Why must we be out of luck...” And Chanhee just sighed and plopped down in the bed.

“Why are all of you so gloomy? Isn’t it much more fun because we are a lot in this room? The more, the merrier.” And just like that, Changmin began placing his things on a bed.

“I’m sleeping on the couch. You and Chanhee can share the bed. Unless, you wanna switch partners on your beds.” Younghoon calmly said.

“Hyung, I’m fine sleeping with Eric already.” Juyeon said.

“Same here. It’s much better to sleep with Juyeon hyung!” And Eric began hugging Juyeon out of the blue, like he doesn’t want to let him go.

Juyeon was a little bit startled by Eric’s action. Sure he is used to being hugged by the maknae, sometimes. It’s just that, it was too sudden and he doesn’t know how to react. ‘What should I do? He is hugging me. Well, sure he is cute, I suppose. He’s like a cute puppy. I wanna pet him. Should I hug back? What if I hugged back and then he finds it weird?’ Juyeon keeps debating on his mind on what to do. Another opportunity has passed by him, Eric untangling his arms from Juyeon. Juyeon just smiled despite wanting the hug to last longer. ‘What am I thinking? Why do I want to hug Eric?’

Unknown to Juyeon, Eric was also shocked by what he did. It was just the spur of the moment. But hugging Juyeon, it was warm and very comforting for Eric. For a moment, he completely forgot about Changmin’s doll and the other members inside the room. It’s as if he really wanted to hug Juyeon at that moment and thank him that he’ll be the one to share the bed with. But everything came back to reality as he realize that he just hugged Juyeon, and maybe it would be awkward for his hyung. He let go of Juyeon and saw that he smiled. Perhaps, it’s fine with him? Eric just started to unpack the things from his suitcase and placed them inside the wardrobe. Now, as he was unpacking, his mind trails off thinking what would it be like to cuddle with Juyeon and feel the warmth of his body with his.

As soon as everyone was done unpacking their own luggages, they went to the living room to gather around. Sunwoo and Kevin sat together, sandwiching Haknyeon in between. Haknyeon just smiled at them, and the members clearly knows what’s happening between them.

“So what do you plan to do today?” Sangyeon started.

“I just want to sleep so I’ll just be hanging inside my room. We have 2 weeks to enjoy ourselves so better to recharge my energy first.” Hyunjoon said, going back to his room.

“I’ll also be sleeping with Hyunjoon. I’m dead tired unpacking my clothes.” And soon, Hyunjae followed Hyunjoon and there was a moment of silence before Chanhee spoke.

“I bet you, they won’t be sleeping.” Sangyeon smacked Chanhee’s head to which the younger groaned in pain and complained. “WHY DID YOU HIT ME HYUNG? I’M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH!” Chanhee shouted but not enough to reach the other rooms.

“We have kids in here. Your words Chanhee.” Sangyeon glared and Chanhee just zipped his mouth shut.

“I’m planning to swim a little? Is the pool heated hyung?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, it’s heated. Who else are gonna swim?” Sangyeon said and immediately, Juyeon and Changmin raised their hands.

“Okay. How about the others?” Sangyeon took some notes on what they could possibly do in the vacation house and for them to fully enjoy.

“I’m hungry hyung. I wanna eat. Can we cook in here?” Haknyeon asked.

“Oh that’s a good idea. We can cook for our dinner but we don’t have any ingredients. Who wants to come along for a grocery trip?” This time, Jacob insisted for them to go grocery shopping and stock up for their food supply. And as expected, Kevin, Sunwoo and Haknyeon raised their hands to tag along.

“Then it’s settled then. Sangyeon and I will tag along with you.” They get ready to go outside, listing the things that they’ll be needing and adviced the other members to stay inside the premises.

As for Chanhee and Younghoon, they just watched some movies in the living room.

Eric and Juyeon searched their wardrobe, looking for their swim wear. Awkwardness is evident in the atmosphere between the two but finally, Eric broke the silence between them.

“Hyung, I’ll just go change inside the bathroom. You can change in here.” Eric suggested. Juyeon wanted to agree with Eric but his subconscious mind tells him to do the otherwise.

“It’s fine by me if you want to change in here. I don’t mind since we are both guys and we aren’t like Hyunjae hyung and Hyunjoon anyway.” Juyeon said while trying to fake a smile. Okay, maybe his smile was a little awkward but Eric seems to have bought it.

Juyeon starts to undress his clothes starting with his shirt down to his pants. Eric wants to focus on undressing as well but he can’t take his eyes off of Juyeon’s exposed body. He knows that Juyeon loves to work out so he isn’t surprised that much with the way his body is built. But looking at just his back, Eric can’t help but find that to be attractive and sexy at the same time. Then, slowly, his eyes trailed down to Juyeon’s butt down to his muscular legs. ‘No, this isn’t right. Youngjae, keep a hold of yourself. He’s your hyung. You resepect him right? That’s right, you respect him. You just admire him right now because you idolize him so much.’ Eric keeps chanting to himself. Juyeon seems to be oblivious with his surrounding and just continued to change with his swimming trunks. He looked at Eric who is just in a daze. He tried waving his hand in front of the young boy but to no avail. He began shaking him and finally, he got a reaction from him.

“Eric, why aren’t you dressed yet? Do you need help? Here let me help you.” And Juyeon began taking Eric’s shirt off of him. As he was doing it, Eric just looks at him, a bit confused. Eric can’t process things right now on what’s happening around him as he feels too hot being near his Juyeon hyung. As for Juyeon, he successfully removed Eric’s shirt from him and just paused for a while before tapping Eric to completely take off his pants. As much as he want to help the young boy, he doesn’t really have the courage to undress his pants for him. It’s like being too much for him and the younger might find it awkward, weird and embarrassing all at the same time. Thankfully, Eric came back to his senses and stepped back a little for him to fully pull off his pants. The fact that he is stripping in front of Juyeon feels weird for him, at the same time, hot. Eric took his board shorts from Juyeon’s grasp and dressed himself up, ready to go for a swim.

(PART 2 COMING UP SOON)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter 2~ hope you guys enjoy it ^^ im so sorry for the grammatical errors and typos if there is any... this one is somehow a short update but im probably gonna update with the chapter 3 also.... also thank you for supporting my works it really warms my heart soooo much T^T didnt know that it would interest others tbh cuz i find myself to be the boring kind of person sksksks anyways, enjoy reading and please look forward for my future works~ <3

Changmin explored the house around and looked for something to do. He was about to go back to his room to change into his swimwear when Younghoon called out to him.

“Yah, Changmin-ah! Do you want to watch movies with us? We found some horror movies here.” Younghoon offered.

“Nah, I’m going with Juyeon and Eric for a swim. I’d probably watch later in the evening though.” Changmin replied.

By the time Changmin arrived inside the room, he saw Juyeon and Eric already dressed up.

“Wait for me! We can go together.” And he soon looked for his swimming trunks as well. Changmin quickly changed but he wasn’t able to catch how Juyeon and Eric were staring at him while changing.

“Let’s go~” Changmin pulled the two with him and they went to where the swimming pool was. He jumped first, feeling the heated water drain all of his fatigue. He soon began swimming, doing some freestyle strokes. Juyeon and Eric just watched him swim, sitting near the pool and just playing with the water with their feet. They seem to be testing the temperature of the water. After finally adjusted, they carefully went in and joined swimming with Changmin. Eric was having fun, until Changmin playfully splashes some water on his face.

“YAH!” Eric screamed and he began to counterattack Changmin. Juyeon just silently watched them, not knowing he was smiling while looking at them. Changmin caught Juyeon’s smile for a moment so he walked towards his direcion. He was plotting something. Eric still wants to take his revenge with Changmin, following him around, not knowing that Changmin has a hidden agenda. As soon as Changmin was blocking Juyeon from Eric’s viewpoint, he just stood there, waiting for Eric’s counterattack. Eric thought that Changmin was giving him the opportunity to splash him some water so he made a big wave, not knowing that he wasn’t actually attacking Changmin, but Juyeon instead. Changmin is smart. He ducked just in time for the water to hit Juyeon instead of him. Of course, Juyeon wouldn’t let himself be attacked just like that so he fought back. Eric and him were smiling while playing with the water, not knowing that Changmin has already slipped past them and began swimming on his own, making laps.

Eric’s arms began to tire out, and finally he stopped splashing water. Juyeon also stopped splashing water around, noticing that his opponent has stopped as well. And there they stood, just staring at each other before Juyeon finally apologizing to Eric. But deep inside of him, he had fun playing with the maknae. He saw that he smiled and slightly brushed the tip of his nose, and Juyeon thinks Eric becomes cuter when he is like this. He wants the warm atmosphere to continue but as Eric was about to go, Juyeon held him back. He held Eric’s hands, not even knowing he even did that. He wants them to spend more time together. He wants to play with Eric more. This is already a rare opportunity that they are having an interaction with one another. He doesn’t want it to slip up again. Eric just stared at Juyeon, wanting to ask him what’s the problem and what does he want, but he just stood there in silence. ‘Why am I like this? Why can’t I just talk to Juyeon hyung without having my heart pounding insanely? I need to calm down. Maybe it’s because of the heat of the pool? Yeah, yeah, I think that’s the reason really. But.... why do I feel like I’m missing something in here? Argh! Why am I even talking to myself? I need.. to... get.. out.. now..’ As Eric was in the middle of contemplating within himself, he starts to feel dizzy, holding his head with his other hand. Juyeon, noticing Eric’s movement, dragged him out of the pool in order for him to rest.

“Do you want something? I can get you some of Sunwoo’s juices from the fridge. I’ll be right back.” Just as Juyeon was about to stand up, Eric grabbed his wrist, and just sat there while looking at his feet in the pool.

“No, I’m okay. You don’t have to.” He weakly said.

“Okay.” And Juyeon just sat beside Eric, watching Changmin continue doing his laps.

“Hey guys, why aren’t you swimming? You should enjoy the water, it’s so relaxing in here.” And Changmin just floated around, wanting to relax some more.

Juyeon just looked at Changmin, and then to Eric. As if a camera, he wants to treasure this moment, seeing Eric smiling widely, pure happiness evident from his face. Juyeon could just look at Eric all day and he wouldn’t even complain about it. ‘How I just want.... you’ Juyeon thought to himself, and smiled at just the thought of Eric being happy always. After 30 minutes of playing in the water, Changmin finally decided to head back and take a shower. He took a glance at Eric and then to Juyeon. Sure he wouldn’t just let them be, so he decided to play a prank between the two. He walked towards them, first wshispering to Juyeon and then to Eric as well. After being satisfied on what he had done, he left the two alone.

Juyeon was red as a tomato because of what Changmin has said to him. _“Want to trade partners? I can sleep with Eric tonight so I could cuddle him. Just look at his small body frame, it sure is a huggable size and I bet you, maybe I won’t be just cuddling with him you know. Doing ‘this’ and ‘that’.”_ Upon looking at Eric, he could see a frown forming from his face. ‘No, don’t be sad... I want you to smile.. Like always..’ Juyeon said to himself. Eric was also dwelling on what Changmin has said to him. _“Juyeon has a crush on your Chanhee hyung and he wants to sleep with him. Sadly, he doesn’t want to let the others know so he is stuck with you. Will you sleep with me tonight? You can replace Annabelle so I can sleep while hugging something.”_ Eric doesn’t want to get in the way of a possible love from his Juyeon hyung and Chanhee hyung. Maybe he’ll just bear with sleeping with his Changmin hyung tonight. Juyeon tapped Eric’s shoulders, causing the younger to wince out of surprise.

“Hey, wanna go back too? You seem lost in your thoughts. Maybe you are getting dizzier and dizzier?” Juyeon asked, trying to help Eric stand up. Unfortunately, Eric just swat his hands away from him and Juyeon doesn’t understand why. ‘Could it be, he hates it? Or he just hates me? Why won’t you smile when you are with me?’ This are the words formulating inside of Juyeon’s mind because of what Eric did. Eric didn’t exactly mean it that way, he just doesn’t know why he is pissed by what has Changmin has said to him. And why is he acting this way. It’s like Eric’s heart is crushing into a million pieces. ‘Am I getting in their way? I knew it, I shouldn’t have hugged Juyeon hyung. I should’t have done it.’ Eric wanted to tell Juyeon to just leave him alone, but he can’t. He also wants Juyeon to just stay by his side right now. Even for just a while, he wants to be selfish. Juyeon, not knowing what to do, started to reach for Eric but Eric told him off. Frozen for a minute, Juyeon decided to defy Eric’s words. He patted the younger boys head. And all of the built up frustration from Eric just vanished away. Eric’s heart calmed down and he feels warm inside, and he feels all light and fuzzy, feeling the warmth and sincerity of Juyeon’s gesture towards him. He wanted to cry at that moment, not because he was sad, but because he was overjoyed that for once, he doesn’t feel the awkwardness to the older.

“Eric...” Juyeon called out to him. He looked up, with his puppy eye expression. Juyeon wanted to squeeze Eric’s cheeks at that moment but he knows he can’t, but more like he is afraid that he would ruin the atmosphere. He just continued patting the younger boy’s head. Seeing him calm down, Juyeon was contented and doesn’t even wanna pry anymore on what’s going on with Eric’s thoughts. He wants to protect this precious maknae at all cost. Eric just stared at Juyeon and savored the moment of him being patted to, until he stood up and pushed Juyeon back in the pool. For a moment, he hid his blushing face but looked at Juyeon once again and began giving him a smile so wide that even Juyeon was awestruck even if Eric had pushed him. ‘That.... that smile... is all I want from you.’ Juyeon smiled as well.

“Wanna race? The loser will grant a wish from the winner. Call?” Juyeon challenged Eric. Being competitive runs in Eric’s blood and he accepted Juyeon’s challenge.

“Bring it on!” And Eric hopped back to the pool and readied himself. Both of them got ready for the race, not knowing that two of the members were watching them from afar, grinning.

(PART 3 COMING UP SOON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hellooo here i am again~ once again i wanna reach out to everyone who has read my works a biiiig thank youuu~ <3 your support really warms my heart up <3 i wanna improve myself in writing and also want to reach out to fellow deobis to support The Boyz in their Road To Kingdom... <3 we need to keep fighting for them and support them in every way we can... please watch them as they achieve their dreams ^^ and also i have written this story with Hwall still part of the group, because no matter what happens, we will stand by OT12 TBZ <3 okay so this has been very long already sksksks im so sorryyyy... again, i hope you would continue to support by giving feedback by simply commenting ^^ anything is appreciated <3 The Boyz, fighting~ Watch the throne *swag*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here's the part 3~ hope you like it and please don't hesitate to give feedback by simply commenting so i could improve my writing.... there might be grammatical errors and typos as i havent had the time to proof read yet again my work.... also wanted to thank you for supporting my work and my future works, it gives me strength to write more and more nowadays <3 dont forget to support The Boyz with their Road To Kingdom... let's make them proud by supporting and staying by their side in fulfilling their goal ^^ hope you liked my update and enjoy reading~ ^^

“Now, Haknyeon baby, put that down. We already have a lot of snacks. We only need to stock up for 2 weeks, not a month worth of supply.” Jacob said, while holding the snack that Haknyeon wanted to add to the cart.

“B-but....” Haknyeon pouted. He really wanted the snack so bad. “This isn’t enough and we have a lot of members, so it would probably be finished within a few days. Maybe a day even.” Haknyeon tried reasoning with Jacob and decided to cling to Sunwoo’s arm, asking to help him out convince the older.

“Yah, stop clinging to me. What are you, a kid? It’s just a snack.” Sunwoo began shaking off Haknyeon away from him. Kevin saw it and began consoling Haknyeon, in which it irritated Sunwoo and began pulling back Haknyeon to his side.

“You know, you are so indecisive. You don’t want him clinging to you and then all of a sudden, you are pulling him back? Make up your mind, will you?” Kevin told Sunwoo. Sangyeon felt the tension between the three so he pulled Kevin along with him.

“Just let them be, will you? You know that Haknyeon doesn’t really mind, right? It’s even the opposite because the one who is clinging more is Sunwoo.” Sangyeon said.

“I know, but hyung.... You also know my circumstance... why I’m doing this...” Kevin replied.

Of course Sangyeon knows, that Kevin likes Sunwoo. Even if he is mean to him, sometimes. But the way Sangyeon sees it, Kevin is just making it easy for Haknyeon and Sunwoo to develop feelings towards one another. And Kevin doesn’t even know about it. Sangyeon just sighs. Sangyeon was the one who was able to persuade Jacob into buying things that Haknyeon likes. He knows how this young boy is a glutton and they can’t even control on how he eats. Even if they are gonna spend a month worth of grocery, as long as the other members wont starve because of Haknyeon’s appetite, Sangyeon doesn’t really mind. Jacob helped Sangyeon carry the heavy things while he let the kids carry something lighter. Sangyeon even insists that he carries also what Jacob is carrying but Jacob knows that it would be too much for the older. They hurriedly went back, seeing on how the sky darkens, signaling that it is already near evening.

Upon reaching the vacation house, Haknyeon plopped down to the sofa, followed by Kevin and Sunwoo.

“So I guess, you guys just gave Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung some headaches.” Chanhee said.

“NO WE DIDN’T!” All of them said in unison.

“Wow, the first time you guys agreed with one another.” Younghoon was somehow amazed.

“Where are the others? We need to prepare our dinner so we need your help. Younghoon call them out will you.” Jacob said while arranging their stock to the kitchen cabinet and drawers. If there is one thing that they didn’t need to buy is that the vacation house already has utensils for them to use. Stove, pots, pans, plates, bowl, almost everything they needed. Jacob was trying to cut the meat that they’re gonna be using for the dishes but he wasn’t much of a cook himself. He accidentally cut his finger and yelped from pain. Sangyeon saw what happened and immediately rushed to Jacob, looking at the cut.

“We need to clean that. Does it hurt? Wait for me and stay where you are. Don’t try anything. Don’t use the knife. Just.. stay. And wait.” Sangyeon said, while panicking.

“Sangyeon, it’s just a cut. Don’t over react like that. You sound like I’m in big trouble or I’m gonna die.” Jacob laughed, trying to ease Sangyeon’s worries. And who would have thought that by just laughing, Sangyeon calmed down a bit. But he still ordered Jacob to stay still until he gets some first aid kit. Jacob just stood still there, watching as blood oozes out from his finger. Who would have thought that by having a cut, he would feel butterflies in his stomach. He can’t help but feel the sudden pounding of his heart while Sangyeon takes care of his wound. ‘Stupid Jacob, he’s your leader.. Of course he would be worried if the other members were in his position..’ Sangyeon applied some ointment and carefully placed a band aid to his finger. But suddenly, Jacob was surprised with what Sangyeon did after.

“Make the pain go away~ Boo hoo~” And Sangyeon blew at his finger and planted a kiss. Jacob’s heart is pounding even more. It’s just a cut, but.... he feels Sangyeon’s affection through it.

Their sweet moment was abruptly cut by Sunwoo, looking for his stock of juices inside the fridge.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Sunwoo asked the two, and their faces looked like they were just caught doing something inappropriate. Sunwoo, being playful as he is, began teasing the two.

“Ohhh.... I saw what you did there. You can’t hide from me.” Sunwoo said, squinting his eyes. Of course it’s a lie to make them spill the tea for him. But Jacob was smart and dodged it immediately.

“I just cut myself and Sangyeon just treated it. Lookie~” Jacob held his finger up so Sunwoo could see. And he actually bought it, knowing Jacob can’t lie from him.

“Hmm. Okay.” was all Sunwoo could say.

After 30 minutes of looking for the others and convincing them to help out in the kitchen, Younghoon managed to gather almost everybody, except Juyeon and Eric.

“Where are those two? They should help out in here. I won’t be sharing my cereals with them if they don’t help out.” Jacob said. Hearing those words, the members felt relieved because they were spared to share the cereals from Jacob.

“They’re still swimming, I think.” Changmin said while munching on a snack with Haknyeon.

“It’s almost dinner time. Call them out.” Haknyeon said.

“You call them out. You suggested it first.” Sunwoo retorted back.

“Please, not again with the bickering...” Chanhee sighs, wishing that the bickering of the two would just stop.

“Then, come with me. Let’s go and call them out together.” Haknyeon said and for a moment, Sunwoo didn’t fight back. He just followed Haknyeon to call out the two.

“Wow, what happened to him?” Younghoon questioned.

“I’m telling you, he just wants to be with Haknyeon but is still in denial. Even though it’s too obvious.” Chanhee said while eating some strawberries.

Hearing those words, Kevin followed Haknyeon and Sunwoo.

“And here we see, another hopeless romantic. Trying to pursue someone even though knowing that the other likes someone else.” Chanhee added.

“Just eat your damn strawberries Chanhee. Jeez. Talk about showbiz.” Younghoon said, shoving a strawberry to Chanhee’s mouth to shut him up.

Of course, the members knew, they aren’t that dumb and oblivious. Well, they aren’t oblivious for others well-being but still oblivious of someone liking them. Chanhee continued eating the strawberries and just continued helping out in the kitchen. Kevin, Sunwoo, and Haknyeon went to the poolside and saw Juyeon and Eric still in the middle of making laps. Until they heard Eric said, “One more time. This will be the last. I promise. And if I still lose after this, the winner will have 3 wishes to be granted. Deal?”

It was a tempting offer for Juyeon. But debates upon himself if he will still win, knowing that the stake is high and it seems that Eric is confident enough this time. But then again, he doesn’t have much of a choice. It’s either he accepts it or they’re gonna run out of stamina, swimming in laps through the evening until Eric wins. So without much of a choice, Juyeon accepted Eric’s offer and positioned themselves for the final lap. Kevin, Sunwoo and Haknyeon watched the two, intrigued on who will be winning. They even began to place bets, with Sunwoo betting on Juyeon and Haknyeon betting on Eric. Kevin didn’t join because he isn’t very fond of betting. All was settled and they waited for Juyeon and Eric to start.

“After you finish your race, Jacob hyung says you need to help out in the kitchen so make it fast!” Haknyeon shouted at the two. Juyeon and Eric looked at them and was surprised to see them already back.

“When did you....” Eric said but was cut off when Juyeon started to count.

“3.. 2.. 1.,. GO!” Juyeon shouted and the race began.

It was a close battle, with Eric closing in to Juyeon. And finally, he was able to overtake him for a split second before finally, Juyeon sped up and left him behind.

“And it is settled, JUYEON HYUNG WON!” Sunwoo announced. He was grinning from ear to ear. He was planning something to gain from Haknyeon.

“Tch. You’re just lucky that Juyeon hyung is quite athletic when it comes to swimming. But if this were a baseball match, Eric would win for sure.” Haknyeon argued, as he was fishing for his wallet from the pocket of his pants.

“I didn’t say that you need to pay up if you lose. Like their bet, you’ll be granting me 3 wishes.” And Sunwoo just laughed at how devastated Haknyeon looked. But at the same time, he feels bad for his hyung. Guess he would let this be fun for the both of them, not just him.

Eric pants there while brushing his hair up and demanding Juyeon to race again but Juyeon climbed up out of the pool.

“I won. You need to grant me 3 wishes, okay?” And just like that, Juyeon gave Eric a wink and walked out to return to their room. Eric began splashing water on his face, as he could feel the heat rise up on his face. In Eric’s mind, Juyeon’s wink was everything. It gave him a mixed of emotions. And he doesn’t even know why he feels like that. He found Juyeon to be cute when he wink and smiles, the smile that makes his eyes into a crescent, making it almost not visible. Kevin brought Eric back to reality by calling his name out and Eric immediately also climbed up out of the pool.

(PART 4 COMING UP SOON)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the part 4~ thank you for all the support and i hope you will enjoy this as well ^^ im sorry if there are any typos and grammatical errors sksksks also, keep supporting The Boyz <3

Juyeon was in the middle of taking a bath inside the bathroom when Eric entered the room, creating a mess. As soon as Juyeon was done, Eric could feel the heat of his face once again. Seeijng Juyeon wrapped in a towel and completely topless, Eric now wonders how did he manage to earlier at the pool. Maybe because he couldn’t pay attention much to Juyeon’s body because of the race? Eric scrambled through his things and was about to sit to the bed when Juyeon pulled him, causing them to tumble into one another. Eric was still wet from the pool and water drips from the fringes of his hair, down to Juyeon’s surprised face. They stared at one another, not a single one of them moving.

“Hey Chanhee! Can you get my glasses from the room? I can’t see properly.” Changmin said to Chanhee while cutting some onions.

“You just wanted something to shield your eyes from the onion’s sting. Go get it yourself. I’m also busy in here.” Chanhee replied while slicing the ham.

“It’s in your bag remember? I asked you to place it their for the time being because it would get crushed with my things in the bag.” Changmin replied back.

“Fine! Fine!” Chanhee finally gave up. He asked Younghoon to continue slicing the ham while he washes his hands and returned to his room. Of course he had to see on what’s happening between Juyeon and Eric.

Juyeon and Eric was also shocked to see Chanhee, and was even more embarrassed because he had to see Eric on top of Juyeon. To make the matters worst, both of them are saying something in unison, while stuttering. Chanhee just stared at both of them until he quickly looked for his bag and took out Changmin’s glasses.

“I’m sorry to disturb the both of you. But please, if you were gonna do it, lock the door will you? Good thing I’m the only one who saw this. Just continue and don’t mind me, okay.” And just like that, Chanhee dashed out of the room and quickly closed the door, loud enough to bring Juyeon and Eric back to their senses. And it dawned on Eric, once again, what Changmin has said to him. He quickly stood up, picked some random clothes from the wardrobe, and quickly went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Juyeon also stood up, and was in a panicked state, because he swear, while seeing Eric on top of him, he was just about to...... ‘What’s wrong with me? Aish! Not with Eric, no! He’s our baby. Why would I do that?’ Juyeon keeps talking to himself. And Juyeon saw that Eric forgot his bath towel at the bed. ‘Clumsy, but still cute...’ Juyeon just couldn’t help but smile for no apparent reason. He picked up the bath towel and knocked at the bathroom.

“Youngjae, you forgot your bath towel.” Juyeon called out. But no response, he could just hear the shower running. Juyeon knocked once again, but no response once again. Unknown to him, Eric just stood there, in a daze, not even minding his surroundings, even Juyeon’s call to him. He’s thinking of what had transpired earlier and that what Changmin has said to him must be true, since it looks like Juyeon wanted him to get off of him the moment he saw Chanhee entered the room. Of course, that’s to Eric’s perspective, because it was really different from Juyeon’s. ‘Why am I pushing Juyeon hyung away so much? It’s not like I hate him? And I should be happy for Juyeon hyung having a crush with Chanhee hyung right? I mean, Chanhee hyung is really a pretty boy. So why? Why does it hurt thinking that they could be a couple? To be a couple during this vacation...’ Eric’s trail of thoughts was cutoff finally by the constant knocking sounds he could hear from the bathroom door.

Eric absent-mindedly opened the door, not knowing that Juyeon was there, standing and holding his bathroom towel. And it dawned on him, he was there, standing fully naked right in front of Juyeon. Juyeon quickly averted his gaze from a naked Eric right in front of him. ‘Please... not now... please no....’ Juyeon thought to himself as he could feel that there is a growing tent from the bath towel that’s enveloping his lower half. He bit his bottom lip, controlling all of his emotions inside of him. Eric quickly took his bath towel from Juyeon’s grasp and shutting the door fast. He doesn’t want to hear what Juyeon has to say, as he is as red a tomato right now. ‘Juyeon hyung saw me.... Juyeon hyung saw me... Juyeon hyung saw me....’ That’s what’s running in Eric’s mind while taking a bath.

As for Juyeon, he can’t help himself but see Eric’s image inside his head. He can’t easily shake it off especially with the bulge forming on his shorts right now. He tried to think of some other things such as dance routines or performances but it all ends up on Eric. Not wanting the others to see him in this kind of state, he wanted to masturbate in that instance. But of course, he couldn’t, knowing Eric could get out of the bathroom any minute now. He decided to finally get out of the room. Jacob called him but he didn’t paid any attention at all. He just went straight at the backyard and sat at one of the benches near a big tree and star gazed. Juyeon sighed heavily, lost into his own thoughts once again. After 30 minutes of spacing out, he finally decided to go back, as seeing his erect has finally subsided.

“We are almost done, you really didn’t help you know. Both of you are doing the dishes.” Jacob said as a matter-of-factly.

“Both?” Juyeon asked.

“Eric and you. We know you just enjoyed yourselves but still, we don’t wanna starve while on vacation, can we?” Sangyeon said.

“Sorry, hyung. We just got carried away for a bit. It won’t happen again.” And Juyeon gave them the kind of smile where his eyes would form into two crescents.

After almost an eternity of preparing the dishes, they were able to have dinner. Of course Haknyeon becomes very quiet and very focused when it comes to eating. Nobody said a word, all of their mouths are stuffed. Only Eric keeps talking while eating, all of them just nods their head to response or just simply hum. After eating peacefully, it’s now Eric’s dilemma. He just wanted to dodge being the dishwasher. And he had to be paired up with Juyeon, of all people.

“Do you wanna play with the others? I can handle this. Go now and play with them.” Juyeon patted Eric’s head and gave him a loving smile. Eric wanted to curse himself for thinking to leave Juyeon with all the dishes that has been piled up.

“No, it’s fine hyung. Let me help you. You might end up washing all of them for eternity.” And Eric began rolling his sleeves up, grabbing a plate to wash.

“I’ll do the scrubbing, you do the rinsing. So it’ll be faster.” Juyeon grabbed the plate that Eric was holding and began washing the dishes. Eric just did what he was told to, rinsing the things that Juyeon passes to him. Nobody spoke for quite a while, until Juyeon finally spoke.

“Eric, about earlier....” he began, and Eric happened to tense up. In his mind, it really isn’t the good time to be talking about it right now.

“I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. Just... nevermind. Forget I said something, okay?” Juyeon said.

“No, it’s fine, hyung. I know it was embarrassing, but we are both guys. I just realized I over reacted. I’m sorry hyung. I’m sorry if I made it awkward.” Eric, not knowing what else to say, just kept his eyes fixed at the dishes, not knowing that Juyeon was looking at him, with sad eyes.

“Oh.. okay...” Juyeon hesitated to reply.

“By the way, I’ve been thinking hyung. And I thought about it a lot. Maybe sleeping with Changmin hyung isn’t bad after all. As long as I close my eyes and not think about the doll, I think I’ll be okay. Do you wanna sleep with Chanhee hyung?” Eric suddenly suggested. Juyeon was startled by Eric’s suggestion. Is that what’s bugging Eric all this time? Without much thinking, he replied, “Sure, why not?” And that ended their conversation.

The others could feel tension building up between the two as soon as they were done with the dishes. None of them dared to talk to the both of them. Eric just went back to his room, and Juyeon sat with the others, watching a variety show. Hours have passed and Juyeon caught a glimpse of Changmin standing up. For some unknown reason, he began to become attentive to Changmin right now cause who knows if he’ll go back to their room already. Changmin went to the fridge and drank some water and went back to watching with the others. Juyeon could almost sigh because of relief. But the second time Changmin stood up once again, Juyeon followed, seeing he was about to enter their bed room. And true to Juyeon’s hunch, he saw Eric sleeping in Chanhee and Changmin’s bed. Is he really planning to pair up with Changmin? Without much thinking, and to Changmin’s surprise, Juyeon carried Eric bridal style and carefully placed him to their bed. ‘I like where this is going’ Changmin thought to himself.

“He must have gotten confused because of sleepiness. Sorry ‘bout that.” Juyeon told Changmin while gently stroking Eric’s cheeks.

“It’s fine. I guess, you have made a choice.” And Changmin took his Annabelle doll out of his suitcase to finally sleep as well.

Juyeon just looked at Eric’s face, sleeping peacefully by his side.

Unknown to the both of them, Eric has cried himself to sleep.

(PART 5 COMING UP SOON)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 5~ i think i'll be able to finally sleep ^^ comments and feedbacks are much appreciated~ thank you so much if you are still reading up to now TT^TT seriosuly, i'm squeezing the last bits of my braincell ksksksk anyways, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors as i havent proof read this :'<< also dont forget to support The Boyz, stream if you caaaan~ spreading love and peace uwu <3 sorry if this has been rushed :<

It was near 5am when Kevin woke up. He’s usually the earliest to wake up so he decided to make a cup of coffee for himself. He decided to make some pancakes as well for the members when they wake up. As soon as he was busy assembling the things he needed, he saw Chanhee coming out of the room. Together, they made breakfast for the rest of the members.

“You are up early? That’s unusual.” Kevin said, quite surprised that Chanhee managed to wake up almost the same as him. Chanhee is known to wake up late in the afternoon, along with Eric since they were roommates in their dorm.

“I managed to get some sleep but still when I woke up, Annabelle was there beside me and I just can’t go back to sleep anymore. I have to get out of that room.” Chanhee complained while mixing the pancake batter into a bowl.

“Are the others still asleep? Should we wake them up?” Kevin suggested.

“Probably.” Chanhee replied and he went to each room to wake the others up.

By the time Chanhee turned on the lights to their room, Changmin shifted a little. Thankfully, Annabelle was covered under the sheets so she was hidden. Younghoon managed to wake up, groggily sitting up while rubbing his eyes. Only Juyeon and Eric slept peacefully despite the lights being turned on. Chanhee patted the two, trying to wake them up. They didn’t budge. Changmin also stood up and looked at Juyeon and Eric’s position.

“Yah, don’t wake them up yet.” Changmin said to Chanhee. Confused, Chanhee just let the four of them wake up on their own and went to the others room. Changmin, being playful and wants to tease the two by the time they wake up, took a photo of them hugging each other. ‘Stupid Juyeon and Eric, you look cute together...’ Changmin thought to himself. Younghoon just looked at what Changmin was doing, not really processing what’s going on around his surrounding. He wanted to go back to his sleep but he knows better that if he doesn’t wake up now, Kevin will be the one who’ll shout nonstop until they wake up. And knowing Kevin, he is hella loud. Younghoon called Changmin over for them to go outside and let Juyeon and Eric rest. Seeing the both of them hugging each other, with Eric’s head rested on Juyeon’s chest, Younghoon can’t help but feel warm and loving towards the two, like a big brother. And as if on cue, Kevin bursted inside their room and yelled, “GOOD MORNING AND WATCH OUT WORLD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YAH! ERIC! WAKE UP! ERIC! WAKE UP!” Kevin keeps yelling, and seeing Younghoon and Changmin already up, he finally went to the others rooms. Eric stirred up, stretching while half awake. Juyeon also managed to wak up and he could feel his left arm going numb. He opened one of his eyes and then his other eye, looking at his surroundings. He could see some snickers from Changmin and Younghoon but he’s not fully awake so he didn’t mind much.

“Good morning hyung...” Eric greeted Juyeon while rubbing his eyes cutely. Juyeon could squeeze the life out of Eric at that instant. He’s just too adorable for him to handle in the morning.

“Good morning..” Juyeon replied back, his voice a little bit raspy with his bedroom voice. Eric, finally looking at the person beside him, he saw Juyeon. Now he is confused. He swore that he slept at Changmin’s bed so how did he.... His trail of thoughts got cutoff when Younghoon told them to get up and head to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Hearing breakfast made Eric jump out of his bed and dashed straight to the kitchen, not even minding that he didn’t wash his face yet. The other members are also getting ready, soon the dining table is being filled up. They were about to dig in to Kevin’s dishes when Sunwoo spoke. “Where is Haknyeon hyung?’ He asked. All of them looked around, noticing the vacant seat. As if he heard his name. Haknyeon’s head popped out of the sofa, and he groaned. There’s only one way to make Haknyeon fully awake. Sunwoo, being attentive that he is, quickly took a piece of strawberry from his pancake and quickly went to Haknyeon, feeding him a piece. Haknyeon took a bite, and begins to rub his head to Sunwoo’s shoulders, making cute antics towards him. Sunwoo just pushes him away but deep inside, he likes it very much, and Haknyeon knows it so he still continued doing cute gestures.

The other members just watched them and Chanhee finally spoke, “Cut it out lovebirds. It’s too early for your lovey dovey antics. Hurry and eat before I vomit at the two of you.” And everyone just sighed. Typical Chanhee, doesn’t let a chance slip to ruin the atmosphere. Haknyeon and Sunwoo just went back and ate their breakfast. The members noticed how caring Hyunjae has been to Hyunjoon and how they looked dead tired. ‘They were at it again...’ The members thought in unison.

“Hyunjoon, after eating, you can rest for a while.” Jacob suggested.

“Yeah~” Hyunjoon responded cutely.

“Hyunjae, you do the dishes this time with Younghoon.” Sangyeon added.

“Why?! I want to go back to the room.” Hyunjae began pouting, leaving Sangyeon no other choice but to smack his head instead.

“We all know you’ll just add the soreness of Hyunjoon’s body. Let him rest will you.” Jacob scolded. Hyunjae, embarrassed, kept his mouth shut. Of course, the members were right. But Juyeon and Eric were both oblivious on what’s happening.

After everyone was done clearing the kitchen, Hyunjae and Younghoon were left to do the dishes. Changmin, Kevin, Sangyeon and Jacob decided to play table tennis while Haknyeon and Sunwoo were busy exploring the backyard, deciding to do some weeding while they are at it. Chanhee decided to observe everyone, especially two particular members. Juyeon and Eric were resting at the opposite ends of the sofa, busy scrolling with their phones. Suddenly, Eric talked to Juyeon, which surprised the older.

“Hyung, I’ve been wanting to ask you, but how come I woke up by your side earlier?” Eric asked.

“I carried you back to our bed.” Juyeon replied, which made Eric blush by hearing the word ‘our’.

“Why?” Eric keeps asking questions which made Juyeon halt his scrolling and looked at Eric. For a second, Eric thought Juyeon was irritated with his questions but it was the contrary. Juyeon smiled at him, like he just won the lottery.

“Because I want you by my side, and if you don’t like it, I’m gonna use my 1st wish then.” Juyeon happily said. Eric was confused at this point. Why would his Juyeon hyung want him by his side? Doesn’t he want his Chanhee hyung?

“No, you still have 3 wishes hyung. Besides, I didn’t even heard it from you because I was knocked out.” Eric replied. It was Juyeon’s turn to ask Eric some questions.

“Why did you sleep at Changmin’s bed?” Juyeon asked.

“I...” Eric paused before answering again. “It’s because I thought you wanted to sleep with Chanhee hyung...” Eric finally spoke the truth.

“Huh?” Juyeon, now confused, is wondering why would Eric think like that.

“YAH! WHY WOULD JUYEON WANNA SLEEP WITH ME?!” Chanhee, eavesdropping to their conversation, retorted.

“I just thought, okay. It was Changmin hyungs idea after all.” Eric said, which Juyeon’s curiosity even grew.

“What did Changmin exactly tell you back then?” Now Juyeon can’t help but smile at how innocent Eric was. So maybe he thought that he wanted to sleep with Chanhee because of Changmin?

“If you couldn’t suppress your urges towards Chanhee hyung, I wouldn’t mind switching actually.” And that made Juyeon’s heart sank a bit. He was hoping somehow that Eric wanted him.

“Oh..” was all Juyeon managed to say.

“But... I was kinda hesitant actually. Because I don’t want to sleep with Annabelle but Changmin hyung said I could replace his doll instead. I don’t know what he means by that though.” Eric, tilting his head with a confused face, made Juyeon’s heart skip a beat.

“I don’t want anybody else hugging you..” Juyeon whispered to himself.

“Hyung, I can’t hear you.” Eric said, trying to get closer now to Juyeon.

“Nothing.” Juyeon just said, while smiling at Eric and giving him head pats.

“Hyung, this is too sudden but....” Eric hesitated for a while, before finally managed to say it. “Can I.. sleep on your lap? If you don’t like it, it’s fine. I.. just want to...” Eric, fidgeting with his fingers, looked to his left and right, like it was an embarrassing request for Juyeon.

“Of course, come here.” Juyeon patted his lap and Eric complied, resting head to sleep.

And no one even bothered with Chanhee watching them while sipping his drink.

At the table tennis match, Sangyeon and Jacob teamed up while Kevin and Changmin teamed up as well. It turns out, Jacob and Kevin both suck at playing. Sangyeon was keeping up with Changmin, barely closing in. But because of Jacob’s errors, Changmin and Kevin became the victor at the end. Of course, there was a penalty for the losers, a finger flick. Sangyeon was first and Changmin’s finger flick was strong, it made Sangyeon quite dizzy. When it was Kevin’s turn to do the finger flick, it wasn’t as hard as Changmin’s but still it had an impact. Next was Jacob’s. Seeing him close his eyes already, Kevin made it easy for Jacob, sparing him. But of course, Changmin, although smiling brightly, gave Jacob a hard flick and Jacob’s forehead immediately reddened. After several sets later, Sangyeon and Jacob’s team still didn’t manage to win any. Tired of just flicking their foreheads, Changmin decided to spice it up a bit.

“Hyung, let’s make it a truth or dare. It’s much more exciting that way.” Changmin suggested, which Sangyeon reluctantly agreed to.

“Alright, choose now. Truth or dare?” Changmin asked.

“DARE!” Both of them said in unison.

“I dare you to.... make eye contact for 10 seconds.” Changmin finally said.

Sangyeon and Jacob looked at each others eyes instantly. But the moment they stared at each other, it’s as if the time stopped for them. They were both mesmerized, each inching closer, until their noses touched each other. That’s when they realized that they are already past 10 seconds but Kevin and Changmin just stared at them. Jacob was the first one who pulled away, not until Sangyeon kissed his cheeks, which the surprised Jacob. And all Jacob and Sangyeon could hear were Changmin and Kevin both saying, “Smooth~” before Sangyeon went back inside the house, hiding his blushing face from Jacob. And of course, to hide from Jacob as well.

(PART 6 COMING UP SOON)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if there are any grammatical errors and typos as i havent completely proof read while posting this but thank you for reading my works once again and i hope that you will support my future works as well <3 i tried experimenting to make a longer story and want to explore with the other members as well... also please do support The Boyz and Road To Kingdom... please give our boyz the love and support that they needed for the competition <3 i'll be posting the next one maybe soon.... you can give feedback and i would really appreciate it <3 once again thank you sooo much <3 ^^


End file.
